When They're Together
by Missy Mist
Summary: In which Kagome's arm is stuck up the vending machine and Inuyasha finds it all too funny. One shot for InuKag week day 4: AU
**_For Inukag week day 4, AU_. This is my contribution to celebrate an anime that started my life and has remained a huge part of it! Disclaim! I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, etc. **

**AU Prompt: In which Kagome's arm is stuck up the vending machine and Inuyasha finds it all too funny. (I think i read a prompt like this on like tumblr or maybe fanfiction, but for the life of me, I can't remember! So thanks to whomever came up with this prompt!)**

* * *

Inuyasha blinked in disbelief at the sight before him.

Sitting on her knees, crouched in front of the vending machine was his best friend Kagome. Her raven hair was messy, her eyes widened in the most hilarious expression, and her make-up was beginning to smudge from a night of partying. And to add to the misery, her arm was _fucking stuck_ up the damn vending machine. _It was glorious._

It had been nearly three minutes prior to this discovery that they had been sneaking around the school dorms, back from one of Miroku's parties- both drunk as a pair of skunks- for a midnight snack. He had only managed to disappear into an adjacent bathroom for minutes before waltzing out to this ungodly sight.

He almost collapsed in a fit of laughter at her horrified face.

"What the hell happened?" He finally managed to say in between bursts of laughter.

She deadpanned at him for about five seconds before closing her pretty blue eyes and-

"MY CHIPS WOULDN"T COME OUT THE VENDING MACHINE AND I GOT MAD AND TRIED TO GRAB THEM, BUT NOW MY HAND IS FUCKING STUCK AND PLEASE STOP LAUGHING AT ME THIS IS VERY SERIOUS I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY."

Wow, all in one breath. Impressive.

Naturally, this only made him laugh even harder in his drunken state.

Apparently, being the stubborn human girl that she was, she decided that she couldn't stand to leave without the freaking chips. And of course she also decided that it was a good idea to try and stick her arm up the damn door. And now she was stuck...

"This isn't funny, you ass!" She hissed, kicking him lightly in the ankle from her position on the floor. "And shut up before someone catches us!"

His laughter was (still) quite loud, surprising even him that none of the deans had come stomping through the halls to investigate his howling.

Suddenly, an idea hit him like a freight train and with the speed of one too. He dug around his pockets, trying to remember where he put and find his little black box of happiness. Steadying his phone, he focused the camera on her horrified face (her facial expressions really were priceless), making sure to catch her arm and the vending machine in the frame, and snapped a picture. Or maybe two. Or was it seven? Not like he was keeping count.

He'd never let her live this down.

She growled at him, sounding feral in her own drunken state. "Okay, we're done with the pictures. Now help me out already!"

Still laughing silently to himself, Inuyasha staggered over to where Kagome half-sat half-laid, where she reached up and yanked on his long, silvery locks of hair in retaliation. Narrowing his golden gaze (towards the raven-haired girl or the vending machine that started the mess, he himself didn't even know at this point), he grabbed her arm with a surprisingly gentle grip. He tugged lightly a few times before using more force, causing his taut muscles to ripple slightly with effort.

"Ow, ow! Pull any harder, and I'll be armless!" Tears beaded at the edge of her eyes, causing her eye makeup to smudge even further from the moisture. Guilt immediately settled in his stomach. Indeed, had he been using his _full_ demonic power she could've very well ended up armless.

"Wow, you really are stuck."

"No shit. Thanks Captain obvious."

"You're welcome Sergeant sarcastic."

"Fuck you, Commander comeback."

The weary half-demon groaned, running his clawed hand down his face in exasperation. Drunk Kagome was lots of fun, but drunk and angry Kagome was more than his supernatural self could handle.

"Stop being mean to someone who's trying to help you!" He hissed back at her. She pitifully banged her head against the glass of the vending machine in response.

Damn, even in this state she managed to look pretty.

Damn, apparently being half dog-demon wasn't enough to keep a guy sober.

Inuyasha rested his clawed hand on her head to ruffle her hair, secretly hoping it would make her look less attractive so that he could focus. It wasn't working.

Smelling her salty tears, his triangular dog ears perked up. "Kagome?"

She looked up at him, crying pitifully. "What if I'm stuck here forever?" The poor girl whined. Apparently she was also highly dramatic when drunk. A dean would most likely discover them before then. Regrettably, his mind was too fogged by alcohol to point this out to her.

"You're not gonna be stuck here! I'll protect you!" He growled out, filled with determination.

Kagome blinked up at him before bawling comically in response. "What will that matter if I'm stuck here forever!?"

He stood up abruptly, clenching his fists with his golden eyes blazing in anger.

"I SAID I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU STUCK HERE, DAMMIT!" And with that, his anger boiled over with vicious results on the unfortunate vending machine.

One mighty kick, and the poor thing came crashing on it's side, the metal opening flap caving inward and releasing it's vice grip on her arm.

They slowly turned towards each other with matching horrified expressions as the glass shattered around them. Inuyasha used his abnormal demon-speed to quickly pull her up and into his arms, swinging them around so that his back shielded her from the glass.

The last of the glass finally fell before a silence loomed eerily in the empty dormitory hallway.

With perfect timing, his dog ears swiveled on his head to catch the sound of the Dean stomping out of his office on the floor below.

Flashing a shit-eating grin at her hilariously mortified face, he cackled as he swiped her legs up to carry her bridal style. "Hope you're holding on to those chips because it's time for us to go!"

With that, he raced down the hallway with his girl in his arms. She tightened her grip around his neck and let out a squeal of excitement into his shoulder, his mad cackling echoing throughout the halls.

 _It was always fun when they were together._

* * *

 **Read and Review! Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
